


Art Is A Lie That Tells The Truth

by JaseekaDarkblade2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Deviant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Carl Manfred, Markus's Last Name is Manfred (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Mentioned Hank Anderson, Mentioned Leo Manfred - Freeform, POV Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaseekaDarkblade2020/pseuds/JaseekaDarkblade2020
Summary: This will be a short story between Markus and his father figure, Carl Manfred, as they will be painting through some of the story. They will begin to find out more about their true selves and beliefs just from their fictional art alone. Will they find more positives than negatives in their art? This is after the revolution.





	Art Is A Lie That Tells The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this will be an interesting and enjoyable read. I'm not too familiar with being an artist, so this was the best I could do.

Markus’s hand glided across the canvas as he was painting something new from deep within his intellect. His heterochromic eyes were as vibrant as the colors of the painting in front of him. Shapes and sizes were outlined by a tint black, then proceeded to fill in sharp eye-catching hues in between the lines to finish the full picture of the painting that was stuck in his head all day. Blues, greens, yellows, reds, grays, and oranges; almost a full rainbow spectrum. His eyes were open that time. He knew exactly which items here and there should be painted. Some humans were being daubed onto the used-to-be empty canvas. 

Once he was done, his canvas flourished with a thousand words. A thousand pictures within someone’s head. A thousand possibilities. He never realized that a painting such as his could express itself so far as it did at that exact moment. His main thought about it was a painting of him and his father communicating to each other. Markus never thought about what else it could mean once Carl was done with his.

What the android leader noticed was Carl’s hands looked beyond old and decrepit. They were too delicate; anything could break them down. But, as Markus watched his father figure’s hand flit across his own canvas, shaping out his own image, all of the elderly man’s movements were still natural and smooth. To Markus, that is when he believes someone is certainly a true artist. Someone like Carl still capable of painting at his age was truly a remarkable thing for Markus to grasp.

Once Carl was done, his painting was just as unknown to Markus as his was unknown to Carl.

“Alright, Markus. Let me see yours first.” Carl was ecstatic to see what his son figure had come up with.

Markus turned the canvas around to expose his results to the eager old man. The painting contained of two humans strolling outside whilst conversing between each other. Colors and hues of nature around the humans stood out the most to Carl as they appeared vivacious and exhilarating to those who would set their eyes upon his son’s exceptional painting. Their faces also stood out to the elder the most. They were visible with their animated excitement and lifelong happiness.

Carl couldn’t help but repeat the same statement as he did last time when Markus first painted on his own. “Oh my god.”

“So, you really do like it?” Markus beamed.

“It is something beyond extraordinary to the naked eye. You shall remember to cherish this masterpiece in the future.”

“Thank you, Carl.” Markus blushed a little with all the attention he was receiving for just one of two paintings he’s done even better thus far.

“To me,” Carl commenced, “your painting is reminiscent of two humans communicating to each other. Like friends, family, lovers, however you want it to be.” Carl licked his lips in preparation for his first guess on why Markus decided to paint this specific image. “You painted it as methodically so because you want to be them.”

“... What do you mean, Carl?”

“You want to be a human like me and countless others, right?”

“... Wow, I never even thought of it like that. I merely created this only for the sake of showing how much I appreciate bonding with you and learning more about you.”

“That is also a great way to look at it.” Carl admitted. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have jumped so quickly to a negative conclusion.”

“No, it’s okay.” Markus assured. “At the very least, I am learning a lot through this lesson.”

“Remember, Markus.” Carl added, “Make sure you don’t take in most paintings literally. That can make you decipher certain symbolisms incorrectly. Remember this quote I had learned from Pablo Picasso a long time ago: ‘Art is a lie that tells the truth.’.”

“So… what you’re implying is that a painting is just a painting. It can never be taken as a literal new item just because of what’s drawn on there, no matter how vivid it may be to someone. Only take it for what it symbolizes.”

“Exactly!” Carl was full of pride for his son’s capabilities at that point.

Markus placed the canvas on the easel.

“Hey Markus, have you heard from Leo recently?”

“No, Carl. Is he doing okay?”

“He’s improved a lot since the last week. He may even be able to come visit us soon!” Carl sighed with relief. “I’m glad he’s grown from his mistakes.”

“Yeah. He really is a good man.” Markus admitted.

“Have you also seen Hank and Connor?”

“Yes. They do make for quite the duo.”

“To me, they seem like father and son; just like you and me.” Carl elbowed his arm knowingly.

“Yes, definitely.” Markus grinned.

“Hello, Carl Manfred.” Carl’s new android helper greeted the artist whilst standing in the doorway.

“Hello.” Carl raised a hand. “What is it you need?”

“I need you to come downstairs into the living room to receive your usual medication, Carl.” The new android explained.

“Indeed I will have to soon. However, I need a few more minutes in here with Markus. I still have to show him my painting.”

“Understood, Carl. I shall leave you to your own devices. I will wait for your arrival.” He left to return back to the living room.

“He’s a good man.” Carl muttered as he grabbed his canvas.

“Yeah. You chose carefully and you got lucky.” Markus agreed.

“To me, all androids are polite and innocent beings. There may never be a day when they do something crude for no reason. At least, I hope so.” Carl flipped his painting to reveal it all to Markus.

Markus analyzed the painting and saw a melting clock on a multi-colored wall.

“Great painting, dad.” Markus smiled.

“Thank you, son. What is your take on it?”

“I believe it means that we are wasting time and losing time.”

“Exactly.”


End file.
